Depression: A SasuNaru Production
by Cat gurl151
Summary: When Sasuke notices cuts on Naruto's arm that are suspicious, he goes to the blonde's house to question him. Will Naruto turn him away, or will he reveal that dark depression that's been eating away at his heart?


Depression

OOOOOOO

A SasuNaru Production

OOOOOOO

Disclaimer: I do not own NAruto or any of it's characters

OOOOOOO

Being happy was what he did. Everyone just expected that from Naruto Uzamaki. He was supposed to be loud, annoying, and say believe it, all the time. No matter what the situation. He was the Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja in all of Konoha. And that's what Sasuke liked about him. Sasuke would rile him up, just to see his cheeks flushed, his eyes blazing with confidence and fury. He loved that about Naruto. Even when the idiot was clearly the underdog, he always believed he could win. Sasuke could even envy that trait about him.

So, when Naruto began to respond less and less to Sasuke's jests, the Uchiha became worried. Then, the blonde started to respond in a different way. He would hang his head down, and Sasuke could feel the depression rolling off him in waves. Confusion swam through the Uchiha like a fish in water, he couldn't get it out of his head. Last, he saw the cuts on Naruto's wrists.

They were training that day, Sasuke was winning of course. Naruto didn't seem to be giving it everything he had. Both boys were sweating, and Sasuke had already discarded his blue shirt. Naruto unzipped his jacket the threw it to the side, then, clear as day, Sasuke saw them. They were faded, old, but definitely self inflicted. The Uchiha lost his normal indifference instantly.

"What the fuck are those!?" He reached forward and grabbed Naruto's arm, so to see his wrist better.

Naruto flushed with embarrassment and withdrew his arm. Quickly, he picked up his jacket and ran away, yelling back. "Leave me alone!"

The cuts had unsettled the Uchiha, disturbed him down to his core. In a million years, he would have never guessed the Naruto Uzamaki would do such a thing. He even figured Sakura would cut herself before Naruto would. So, that night, Sasuke needed answers. He made his way to Naruto's place, and stood outside the door for a few minutes, deciding what to do. Before he knocked, he heard it. Faint sobbing, tears, whispered words of not being good enough. Sasuke slowly opened the door and walked into Naruto's house with the stealth of a ninja.

The Uchiha stood over Naruto's curled form, and watched as the boy sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. He talked to himself about the village, the people, he kept putting himself down. Then, he brought Sasuke into the equation.

"Why does he always put me down," Naruto sobbed, tears coming freely. "Why does he hate me. Why?"

Guilt settled itself deep within Sasuke. "I don't hate you," the Uchiha placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, I don't hate you…"

The Kyuubi holder sprang up in bed, casting terrified eyes over his once best friend. "Sasuke? Get out! Leave me alone. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" However, his voice was afraid, and tears still streamed down his face.

Sasuke sat on the bed and pulled the crying youth into his lap. "Naruto, I envy you so much, don't cry." He started to nuzzle his head into Naruto's spiky blonde hair, inhaling the scent. "I don't hate you, you mean so much to me. Please, tell me what's wrong. Talk to me. I can't stand to see you this way."

"I'm not good enough," The boy admitted after a long silence. "Everyone thinks it. The villagers, Kakashi, the Hokage,…you…you always tell me how stupid I am, or how bad I mess up…I'm just not good enough to be here,"

Then, Naruto had to look up at him, tears shining in his dull blue eyes. Sasuke couldn't hold it back, slowly, he bent his head down and placed a feather light kiss on the crying boy's lips. "You're too good is all, Naruto. Everyone is just jealous," He whispered across soft petals, "Even me, I'm always jealous of you."

"Sasuke…" Naruto turned in the Uchiha's arms and started to cry against his chest. "Don't say that, Sasuke. I'm nothing to be jealous of."

Sasuke held him tight, and leaned down to whisper into his ear. "You're smart, kind, trustworthy," After every word, he placed a kiss on the blonde's neck, "confident, loud, annoying, I love it all about you. I hate to see you crying, sad, please, be happy again,"

Sasuke laid them down, spooning Naruto into his body. They laid there, Naruto hiccupping every few minutes, for a long time, neither one moving, or talking, just Sasuke holding Naruto, like it was meant to be. Slowly, the fox boy turned in Sasuke's arms and placed a kiss on the other boys lips, muttering, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheek and ran his tongue over the petal like skin. The boy opened his mouth, inviting the Uchiha in. He took his time, running his tongue over every part of the younger boys mouth. Inwardly, he hated the taste of the salt that clung there, reminding him of Naruto's sorrow. "Naruto," He whispered into the darkness, "Let me make you feel good. I want to show you how much I care for you,"

Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto, kissing and sucking on the boys neck, making him moan and wither in please. Slowly, the Uchiha ridded Naruto of his jacket and shirt, then continued downward. His mouth latched onto a perky nipple and he started to suck and tease it with his tongue, earning a loud groan from Naruto. Sasuke smiled at this and continued down still, until he reached the hem of his pants. Slowly, he unbuttoned them, and took them off, tossing them onto the floor. He looked up at Naruto, asking for permission, however the blonde wouldn't look at him. His head was thrown back, and his face was flushed with arousal and need. Sasuke took it as an ok to continue, and kissed and nipped at Naruto's waist and thighs, ignoring the leaking member before him.

Naruto was moaning, groaning, his shaft was achingly hard and being ignored, he reached up to touch it himself, trying to find his release; however, Sasuke pinned the hand down, and growled in his throat.

"Sa…Sasuke! Please!" The fox begged.

Sasuke smiled. "Of course, Naruto." He grabbed the base of the appendage with his free hand and placed his lips on the tip. His tongue lashed out, licking the precum, and Naruto yelped in euphoric frustration. Sasuke took pity on him, and enveloped the member in his mouth, lazily bobbing his head up and down, licking and sucking it as he went.

"Does it feel good?" Sasuke asked, pulling away from Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto groaned, throwing his head back in disappointment. "Please, more,"

Sasuke nodded and dipped his head, taking the member into his mouth once more. This time, he went faster, bobbing his head, licking, sucking, stroking it with his mouth. It was too much for Naruto, he cried out as his orgasm ripped through his body, causing him to shake savagely.

The Uchiha eagerly sucked violently, cleaning Naruto dry. He removed his mouth and licked his lips, staring hungrily at Naruto. He was so hard it hurt, but he didn't want the boy under him to feel used. Slowly, he crawled up Naruto's body and laid them down, spooning him again. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun," He yawned, trying to make sure his bottom half didn't connect with Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked after a short silence. "What about you?" The fox leaned back, grinding into Sasuke, who groaned.

"Naruto…no…I'm not using you," His hands sought out Naruto's hips to still them.

"..am I not good enough?" Sasuke tried to look at Naruto, but he turned his head, "…would you like Sakura better?"

"Are you crazy? I want you, Naruto. I want you so bad it hurts. But you're vulnerable right now. I'm not taking advantage of you while you're like this. When you're better, maybe, but not now."

"But you're hard," Naruto commented, grinding back to prove his point.

Sasuke's breath came out ragged and his member throbbed painfully once more. "Stop,…" He choked out. "I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"You wouldn't be taking advantage. I've wanted you for so long, please, make me feel good again…"

Sasuke took in three deep breathes as he processed Naruto's words. Naruto was practically begging to be taken, and better yet, he wanted Sasuke to do the taking. "Are…you sure?"

Naruto nodded his head, turning to steal a kiss from Sasuke. The Uchiha slowly climbed off the bed, however, and removed his clothes. "I'll…go slow," He promised. "do you…have any…lube?"

The fox boy flushed bright red. "um…there's some vasciline in my dresser…"

Sasuke retrieved the lube and straddled Naruto. He applied a generous amount to his fingers, and placed one at the other boy's entrance. "Tell me if it hurts, alright?" He pumped the first finger into the tight passage, but frowned at the tightness. He didn't want to hurt Naruto. Slowly he began to massage the passage walls with his finger, trying to get it to loosen. After a few seconds he entered the second finger, and Naruto winced.

"It hurts…a little…" He said, trying to adjust to the intrusion.

Sasuke nodded, and went slower, pumping his fingers and curling them, trying to find the boys prostate. After a few tries, much to his relief, he found the bundle of nerves and smiled when Naruto cried out in lust.

"Do…do that…again," he asked with a blush, and the Uchiha was happy to comply. He scissored his fingers then curled them, hitting the sweet spot once more. "God, Sasuke!"

Sasuke clenched his eyes, trying to ignore his throbbing erection, and entered Naruto with a third final finger. Instead of wincing like Sasuke imagined, Naruto moaned and thrusted back into the touch. "Sasuke…please, I'm ready," He moaned wantonly.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out and reached for the vasciline one more, however Naruto beat him too it. The fox grabbed some of the lube and rubbed it on his hands before reaching out and stroking Sasuke's ignored member.

"Oh god!" Sasuke panted, and placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head, almost unable to keep himself up. His breathing quicken, and he found himself throwing his head back. "Stop, Naruto!" He cried, pulling away. He stood unmoving for a few seconds, trying to calm his nerves. He sat on his knees, and pulled Naruto on top of him, the fox now straddling his hips. Slowly, painfully slowly, he positioned his member at Naruto's entrance, and started to lower the boy onto his throbbing erection.

Naruto cried out in pain, trying to hold back tears, however Sasuke knew it hurt too much.

"We can stop, Naruto."

"No! Please, give it to me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke groaned, and withdrew from Naruto, changing their positions so he would be more in control. He placed Naruto on his hands and knees and got behind him, entering him again. The fox clasped his eyes shut, his hands clenching the blankets in pain. Sasuke waited for him, he stood there, the heat of the tight passage calling to him, telling him to pound Naruto into the mattress, but he waited, taking deep breaks to calm him.

"Alright…" Naruto whispered at last. "I'm ready."

Sasuke groaned and pulled out slowly, then thrust back in, brushing against Naruto's prostate, causing the boy to arch his back an moan. The Uchiha smiled and repeated the action, picking up his pace, until Naruto was screaming, and he was inching closer and closer to his release. Sasuke reached around and grabbed Naruto's swollen manhood and pumped it quickly, in time with his thrust, until finally Naruto screamed Sasuke's name as his body quivered with his second orgasm.

The Uchiha pound three more times before the liquid fire in his veins was quenched and his release hitting him. He buried himself to the hilt in Naruto and filled his lover with his seed.

Both boys were panting, and exhausted. Sasuke barely had enough time to pull out of Naruto's spent body be fore he collapsed and pulled the boy into his arms. "Good night, Naruto…I love you."

Tears welded in the fox boy's eyes, but he brushed them away, whispering back, "I love you too, Sasuke."

OOOOOOO


End file.
